Sunday
by lilabut
Summary: Bella comes home to find a shirtless Jacob in her bed and something inside her snaps.


I was given the prompt that Bella comes home to find a shirtless Jacob on her bed/sofa.

This is the result.

**

* * *

**S u n d a y

For those who wake  
With a blind headache  
Who must be still  
Who will sit and wait  
For Sunday, to be Monday

_**Sunday**_, SIA

Sighing loudly from the exhaustion of another day at _Newton_'s, Bella climbed up the stairs, dragging her heavy limbs up each step. She felt the sore ache in her muscles and especially the pain in her neck made her cringe.

Turning the knob on her door, Bella made vivid plans in her head on how to spend the rest of the evening. A hot bath was definitely needed; maybe she would cook something for herself (Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy) and read a book, call Jake and go to bed early.

Yes, that sounded more than good. Finally, a night for herself. A little piece.

Lost in her imaginary world of hot bubble baths, candles, spaghetti and soft pillows, Bella had no eye for the present and so a loud shriek paired with the momentary stop of her heartbeat pulled her back into reality as she saw a tall man laying on her bed, arms crossed behind his head and his calves and feet dangling off the bed's edge.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled outraged, dropping her bag and instead pressing her hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly underneath her skin.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob said nonchalantly, smirking sheepishly at Bella.

"You scared the death out of me! How did you get in there?"

"Your spare key in the garden," Jacob reported matter-of-factly, biting his lower lip as if he was deep in thought about the most vital issue of mankind.

Bella was just about to start lecturing Jacob, preaching about how you do not just enter other people's houses without asking, how you at least make it obvious and do not deliberately scare them to death – but all those thoughts were interrupted and silenced when Bella started to fully take in the sight in front of her.

A strange thing. How sometimes you start seeing things in a completely different light. Things you see every single day. The liver spot on your husbands shoulder which you never noticed before –although having seen and touched and kissed that shoulder a thousand times – or the sudden excitement that comes up watching a movie you used to detest.

Jacob's perfectly accurate, white teeth nibbling at his full bottom lip, the dim afternoon sun streaming through the window casting dull shadows on his russet skin, making it glow subtly, pronouncing each of his abdominal muscles, his sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips.

Usually, the sight of Jacob's body – attractive, definitely – never evoke anything more than a feeling of security and admiration inside of Bella. Never more.

But the sudden rush of heat that flushed through Bella's blood now had little to do with security or admiration. It was the kind of heat that flushes not only your cheeks but every plane of skin on your body, that caused goose bumps to erupt all over your skin although the last thing present is cold, that makes your mind dizzy, heightens and mitigates the senses.

Fire. Blazing heat. Desire.

"Bells? Are you alright? You didn't have a heart attack, right?" Jacob asked, eying Bella with worried eyes as she stood there in the doorway of her room, hand still pressed against her chest, eyes plain, foggy, milky and unfocused. Completely immobile except for the heavy breathing that forced her chest to heave underneath the touch of her own hand.

"Bells?"

Gone were all plans for a bubble bath, for scented candles, for a beloved book, a tasty dinner, soft pillows and a deep sleep.

All that circled and swirled through Bella's mind were soft lips, russet skin, tense muscles, bodies pressed into the soft mattress.

It was as if after months and months of dwelling in her bitterness, something finally snapped inside of Bella, was let loose after being tensed for much too long – and now needed to break free as fast and loud and brutal as possible.

"Bells?"

Without thinking too much – at least, not about anything apart from the sudden _need_ blazing inside of her – Bella began to move the hand that was currently still clutching her chest. Her heartbeat was still as frantic, however, not for the same reasons anymore. Instead of trying to calm herself with the soft pressure of her palm, Bella now moved her hand towards the zipper of her thin coat, her trembling hands having troubles to get a hold onto the tiny, silvery snippet.

The sound of the zipper pulling downwards echoed in the quiet room and when the fabric fell onto the floor carelessly, the soft _thud_ sounded like a faraway explosion.

"Bells?" Jacob repeated once again, his eyes narrowed as they switched between Bella's flushed face and the red fabric by her feet.

It was as if she did not hear him, at all. There was no obvious reaction to his words. Instead, Bella's hands now both moved downwards to the hem of her shirt, grasping the thin fabric between her fingertips. All the while, she kept her eyes focused on Jacob, the heat in her veins only increasing when she saw his eyes switching from narrowed to wide open as the realization hit him.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked plainly, his jaw visibly tightening when Bella quickly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in only her bra.

Not hesitating, knowing that time was not on her side and Jacob might interrupt her actions, Bella kicked off her shoes and wiggled out of her socks with the aid of her toes, tossing both to the pile of clothing by her feet before her fingers slid down over her stomach to the waistline of her jeans.

"Bella!" Jacob said and it was not a question anymore. He was still asking in his own way, but now he was getting nervous – Bella could see that. He sat up on her bed, his muscles flexing as he moved and Bella allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she slipped the button of her jeans through the hole and opened the zipper in one swift movement.

"Did you drink or something? Bella, stop!"

It sounded as unconvincing as a starving man denying food, but Bella knew that Jacob's patience had its limits and so she swiftly hooked her fingers into her jeans and started to push them down over her hips.

She had lost a little weight over the last weeks due to her extra hours at work, but in this moment they paid off. Within a few seconds, her jeans lay as a pile around Bella's feet and in the same second, Jacob started to get up from her bed, standing at its foot, clearly not knowing what to do or say.

"Bella…stop, please," he almost whispered, his eyes now nervously flickering across her exposed skin and the floor of her room and Bella sighed again when she saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks. A rare sight.

"What is this all about?" he asked, burying his hands in his pockets and if Bella had not been so busy with kicking her jeans off her feet and aside, she would have seen her best friend adjusting his jeans inconspicuously.

Bella took advantage of a second when Jacob had his eyes focused on her floor again, examining it as if it was intensely exciting, and unhooked the claps of her bra, letting it drop to the floor.

Jacob heard the inaudible sound of the fabric falling onto the ground and when he looked up and saw Bella standing in front of him in only her panties, he blushed all shades of red, gripped his thighs through his sweatpants and swallowed deeply.

Under his gaze, Bella slowly started to feel uncomfortable for the first time since the indescribable _need_ had overwhelmed her and suddenly she felt ashamed for what she did. Here she stood, almost completely exposed in front of her best friend – best _male_ friend who had a lot more feelings for her than he should and she knew that very well. But she could not help herself. This unknown desire for him had taken control over her and even though she felt as if she were standing at a pillory, she decided that she might as well go through with this now.

It was too late, anyway.

And so she slowly slid her fingertips across her stomach towards her panties, drawing feather light lines across the cotton waistband before slipping her index fingers underneath it.

"No!"

Jacob's growl was almost menacing in the small room and with one stride he stood directly in front of her, grabbing both of her wrists in his hands and pulling them away from the last piece of fabric that hid her from his gaze.

He stared into her eyes, seeing the insecurity there – as well as the fire burning beneath the soft chocolate pools.

"What the hell are you doing, Bells?" he asked softly, his thumbs hesitantly brushing against her wrists.

Bella drew in a ragged breath, the adrenaline in her veins quickly subsiding and she was now just another young girl, vulnerable and exposed. Lonely.

"I just…," she sighed quietly, looking down towards her exposed, flushed torso.

"Yes?"

_Sigh._

She bit her lip, gently withdrawing her left hand from Jacob's grip and returning the favour, wrapping her short fingers around his hand, pulling it towards her. It was obvious that he allowed her to do whatever she intended to do because otherwise she would never have been able to guide his hand so easily.

Jacob realized too late what she had in mind and so he never got the chance to retreat his hand before it pressed lightly against her left breast.

The second he felt her soft skin underneath his palm and the shiver that ran through Bella's body, he lost all control and sanity he had had.

"Jake…please… Make me feel…_something_," Bella whispered, whimpering softly when Jacob's finger accidentally brushed against her nipple, causing it to harden underneath his touch.

"This is so wrong, Bells. So messed up…" Jacob whispered in return, both shocked and mesmerized from what he saw and felt. He could never deny Bella anything and so, with his heart beating from all the nervousness and inexperience, he slowly lowered his head to brush his lips against Bella's, eyes closed, never believing the softness underneath his hand and lips.

Bella sighed against his lips, pressing the sweaty palms of her hands against Jacob's smooth and solid, burning chest, drawing tiny circles there with the tips of her fingers. The shudder that she felt coming from Jacob encouraged her and as she moved her lips against his – never urgent but light and feathery – she pressed herself closer to his body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bella," Jacob murmured against her lips as he slowly retreated, feeling her fingers gently massaging his scalp. He moved his lips across her cheeks, jaw line, ears – nibbling on her earlobe and making her knees buckle – and finally to her neck, his tongue tracing gentle lines there, feeling her rapid pulse beneath her skin.

He was shy. So was she. They both had no clue about what was suddenly happening between them. But when Bella felt her back touch the mattress, her lips and teeth gently brushing over Jacob's neck and his hands _everywhere_, sighs and quiet moans and sounds she could not even find words for, sensations clouding her senses, a warmth spreading through her unlike anything she had ever known – Bella knew that this could only be considered right. Good. _Natural._

Her panties were gone quickly and so was her nervousness. In fact, the boldness that had started all this was beginning to return when she slowly traced her fingers over Jacobs stomach and his abdominal muscles, feeling them twitching in response to her touch, and dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Bella...," Jacob moaned against her collarbone, his own hands exploring every plane of her skin he could reach, worshipping each goose bump he could arouse. He looked up to see Bella smiling down at him, gently nodding her head in response to the untold question lingering between them.

And so, he kissed her again – promising himself never to get tired of the dolce touch, the quiet sounds and the incredible rapid pace of his heart.


End file.
